Sam & Buffy: the Music
by WhenNightFalls
Summary: A series of subsequent Buffy/Sam ficlets based on songs. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Ticks

Title: Ticks

Title: Ticks

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective owners.

Summary: I'll keep you safe, you wait and see. The only thing allowed to crawl all over you when we get there is me.

Author's Note: The moment I heard 'Ticks' by Brad Paisley I envisioned this.

She was just passing through. He was sure of it. Most of the customers were entirely different from her. She looked like she belonged in a big city with lights to accentuate her presumable innocence. She didn't belong in a smoky bar with older, shabby men licking their lips with every look they shot her. Either she didn't notice the wanton stares she was receiving or she did a fine job ignoring them.

He watched her carefully; trying not to be too obvious but enough that if she should turn around it showed she had caught his eye. She was sitting at the bar with a beer in her hand looking at a small stage were some country singer was performing a song. Long blonde, wavy hair cascaded past her shoulders, almost to the middle of her back. Her dark denim sat just low enough to make out a tattoo on her lower back. A dragonfly, Sam guessed. He doubted she was much of a drinker; she was still on her first beer.

Taking a glance around the bar he saw Dean chatting up a pretty bleach blonde girl in a corner. His older brother had tried to chat up the young woman that had caught his eye but she had shot him down without even looking at him. That was the main reason he hadn't gone over and talked to the honey blonde just yet. He wasn't as slick as his brother when it came to girls but he wasn't interested in being a player like Dean either.

Discovering that his beer was gone he stood up instead of flagging a waitress over. He took a breath and walked over to where the woman was seated. He leaned on the counter and motioned for the bartender to give him a beer. The woman was still watching the real life cowboy on stage. Just as he thought it was no use to even begin a conversation the woman turned in her seat, placing her empty bottle in front of her.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" the woman asked turning her head slightly to look at Sam. He chuckled warmly. He couldn't believe his luck. This woman rejected every male that had come over to talk to her in the past hour and now she was shooting him a smile that sent blood rushing through his veins.

"That depends." he responded, his brown eyes staring into her green ones. She cocked an eyebrow at his words and waited for him to continue. "A drink for your name." Sam took a small swig from his beer smiling softly when she let out a breathless chuckle. She sat up straighter and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Buffy."

"Buffy." He repeated with a grin and motioned for the bartender to bring her another beer. "I'm Sam." He replied turning in his place, putting his elbows on the counter as he leaned against it with his beer still firmly in one hand. Buffy turned on her barstool so that her legs were aimed in Sam's direction.

"I was wondering when you were going to come over." She cocked her head a little to the side. Sam turned his head to look at her and shot her a crooked smile. Maybe subtlety wasn't his forte or maybe Sam had caught her eye as well. Sam couldn't decide which one it was but couldn't care at the moment either.

"I was working up the courage to get shot down." Sam replied causing Buffy to let out a laugh and shake her head. "You're not like most girls I've seen in a place like this." Sam admitted, his curiosity of her business in a bar like this getting the better of him. He wondered if he could get a straight answer from him. There was some air of mystery that surrounded this beautiful blonde.

"You pick up a lot of girls in bars?" Buffy asked with a small twinkle in her eyes. Sam rolled his eyes mentally. She didn't create the air of mystery for nothing; of course she wasn't going to give him a straight answer. That would've been too easy and Sam wasn't looking for an easy girl. There was no challenge to it.

"No, not really." Sam answered truthfully. That really was Dean's thing. Normally he didn't go out with his brother to some dank hole where his big brother could pick up his next conquest but after their last hunt he needed some relaxation. If he played his card right Buffy might just be the one to help him relax.

"Good answer." Buffy said with a small nod taking a drink from her beer.

The next hour they started talking about the most random things but things that Sam stored away in his mind. Buffy was apparently looking for someone in this area, a girl to enroll in the boarding school in Cleveland where she taught self-defense classes. When asked why she went herself Buffy had changed the subject and Sam didn't inquiry any further. He had told her about his brother Dean and how she had shot him down without even looking and she had the decency of looking a little embarrassed but after assuring her that it was a great laugh she felt better knowing that she rejected the playboy of the two brothers.

"You know, it's a great night." Sam said when Buffy finished the last of her beer. "You feel like taking a walk?" He offered shooting Buffy his sweetest smile completed with puppy dog eyes. He may not be like his brother but he did know that with his puppy eyes he usually ended up getting what he wanted and right now he wanted to take a walk with Buffy.

"There's nothing but woods here." Buffy answered laughing but held her hand out for Sam to take. The brown-haired hunter grinned and took it, gently pulling her off her barstool. Not expecting the gentle pull Buffy fell forward but her amazing reflexes kept her from crashing into him. She ended up with one hand still firmly in his and her other hand on his chest while Sam had his unoccupied hand resting on her lower back.

"I'll protect you." Sam whispered just loud enough for the blonde to hear. She looked up from where her hand on his chest into his eyes. Now that they were both standing Sam really saw the difference in height but it only added to his list why he found himself being attracted to Buffy. Releasing the blonde's hand he carefully moved his other hand on her left side just above her hip.

"What if some nasty critters find their way down my shirt or up my pants?" Buffy questioned innocently with a light grin. Sam's lips curled up into a smirk as he leaned closer to her ear, feeling how his breath made Buffy shiver in his arms.

"Guess I'll just have to check you then."


	2. Devil's Daughter

Title:

Title: Devil's Daughter

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective owners.

Summary: Like a knife at my throat I like the way that she gropes. Her curves make my blood swim my veins.

Author's Note: Inspired by 'Devil's Daughter' by Silvertide.

Whatever Sam was expecting, this wasn't it.

He thought they were going to have a nice walk under the moonlight. She would come closer with every little sound or movement, it could even have led to some kissing and possible petting or more. That's what he thought, that's what a part of him wanted to happen. After all, he was still a guy, a guy with needs.

It started out with a walk then turned into a fight with the supernatural. It kind of was his (and Dean's) fault they got attacked. They thought there was only one Wendigo but they were proven wrong when another, one they didn't know about, attacked him and Buffy. His first reaction had been getting Buffy out of the way but it seemed the tiny blonde had the same idea.

After the initial shock the fragile looking blonde had shoved him, with a force that could've easily put the combined strength of him and his brother's to shame, he had quickly drawn his gun that he kept in the back of his pants. He knew it wouldn't do him any good but at least it would've gotten the Wendigo away from Buffy. Sam wanted to fire, his finger was a millisecond away from pulling the trigger but the way Buffy moved stopped him. She rivalled the Wendigo's speed but her movements were so much more refined.

The woman he had met in the bar, a woman that looked so innocent and frail, was gone now. Instead there was a woman with a raw power radiating from her. Sam kept aiming his gun when he had the Wendigo in sight but he didn't shoot at it. There was something about Buffy that told him she did this on a regular basis, that on some level she was enjoying the fight.

The Wendigo disappeared in the woods but Buffy didn't follow. Sam kept his gun out in front of him and slowly walked up to the blonde. When he was less than five feet from her Buffy held up her hand to stop him and looked up just in time to see a clawed hand reaching for her. She grabbed the arm with both hands and, with a skill he thought only existed in the movies or the Olympics, swung her body on the branch where the Wendigo was hiding.

"How the hell do you kill this thing?" Sam heard her yell but he couldn't see her above him. It seemed like the fight was now being kept in the trees where he couldn't see a thing in the darkness of the night with the foliage of the trees not really helping.

"We're gonna have to burn it." He yelled back though he didn't know where she or the Wendigo were. He heard the sounds of a battle all around him when all of a sudden it went eerily quiet. He called out her name and was rewarded with a something loud landing behind him. He turned around and saw the Wendigo lying on the ground, headless. Another second later its head joined the body.

"Guess beheading works, too." Buffy commented landing with a soft thud next to Sam. "You gonna put that away now?" She nodded towards the gun tat was still firmly pointed at the lifeless body. Sam looked incredulously from Buffy to the Wendigo and back before tucking the gun in the back of his pants after putting the safety on.

"How did you-" He was cut of by soft lips crashing onto his and a pair of legs around his waist. It took Sam all but a second to react and hold the blonde's thighs, keeping her in place. He didn't know if it was an attempt to prevent him from asking questions or if she really wanted it but in that moment, he didn't care.

"Later." Buffy growled lightly pulling back for some much needed oxygen when Sam pushed her body against a tree. Sam nodded mutely and went in for another kiss. They battled for dominance but soon enough he had to give into Buffy. While the blonde had her hands buried in his hair, one of his hands cupped her breast while the other supported them against the tree. One quick push from Buffy had him lying on his back on the ground with Buffy somehow crouching over him.

"What the hell?" he asked a little confused as Buffy giggled quietly.

"If you want me, come and get me." A sexy smile followed a wink and the girl was gone. Sam stood as fast as he could and ran in the direction the Buffy was going, all the while they were both laughing. He knew she was holding in so he could at least try to keep up. A woman that was as fast as a Wendigo would've been long gone if she wanted to.

Buffy only stopped running when they came at the motel parking lot. She turned around and smirked at Sam as she started walking backwards while beckoning him with her index finger. Sam chuckled and shook his head a little but pursued the blonde nonetheless, licking his lips unconsciously. Not soon enough, Buffy's back collided with the door to her motel room. Sam pushed his body against hers and looked down, giving her a sexy smile.

His mind never registered how the door opened, where his (and her) jacket went or how they ended up on the bed but none of that mattered when he landed on top of her, using his forearms to support him, his lips not losing contact with her skin. If it were possible, more and more blood rushed to his lower regions when he heard Buffy moan as he licked and kissed her jaw line down to her neck.

He pulled away from her soft skin to pull his shirt over his head. The moment the night air hit his bare torso so did Buffy's lips. She manoeuvred them so Sam was lying on his back and they were kissing again with Buffy straddling him. The blonde pulled away and tried to even things out by pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a navy blue lacy bra. Leaning down she met him halfway in an open-mouthed kiss as Sam reached behind her and undid the clasp with little effort before flinging it away. Sam moved away from her lips as he sat them up with Buffy sitting in his lap and left a hot trail of kisses down her to her bare chest, relishing in every moan that escaped Buffy's lips.

It didn't take long before Buffy removed herself from Sam and unzipped her jeans while Sam followed her lead. Sam pulled Buffy back on the bed, settling himself between her legs. Being the gentleman he always was, he quietly asked permission looking into Buffy's eyes but one look in those hooded green eyes, dark with wanton was all he needed to push inside her. A loud moan escaped Buffy's lips as she dug her heels in Sam's back, trying to get him in deeper. Sam held back a smirk and began to move, slowly at first but spurred on with every bit of sound of pleasure coming from the blonde.

They spent most of the night exploring each other's bodies, battling for dominance. They didn't talk, they felt. It became clear soon enough that Buffy wanted to be the one in charge and Sam didn't mind one little bit. It didn't matter what Sam came at her with, she took it all and more. He knew he'd have some scratches in the morning and quite possible be sore but it was more than worth it.

Whatever Sam was expecting, this was so much better.


End file.
